supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario (SSB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Mario en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Mario.'' Mario (マリオ en japonés) es un personaje inicial perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]], que aparece en la primera entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Atributos Mario se encuentra en la séptima posición de la tier list, es considerado un personaje equilibrado, cuenta con una velocidad de caída y una movilidad aérea regular junto a una velocidad media. Entre sus movimientos destacan la bola de fuego, un proyectil de mediano alcance ideal para causarle un ligero daño al rival a una distancia media. Usada en el aire, la bola de fuego marcará una trayectoria descendente capaz de evitar la aproximación de un enemigo. Su movimiento especial inferior, el Tornado Mario es un movimiento ideal para acumular daño, al igual que su movimiento aéreo hacia abajo. Los tres ataques Smash de Mario resultan fuertes y capaces de producir un K.O. a un personaje con un daño bajo, sin embargo, su Smash superior y lateral lo dejan un poco vulnerable después de realizarlos. Su Smash inferior resulta eficaz, pues puede golpear hacia ambos lados. Los lanzamientos de Mario resultan ser poderosos, contando con un lanzamiento hacia atrás especialmente fuerte. El movimiento de recuperación de Mario, el Súper salto puñetazo cubre una distancia vertical y horizontalmente decente. Sin embargo, Mario es también poseedor de ciertas desventajas, entre las que están su pobre resistencia, su pobre movilidad en tierra y el hecho de que muchos de sus ataques tienen un corto grado de alcance. Además, Mario también puede quedar vulnerable por un corto período tiempo después de ejecutar dos de sus ataques Smash. El movimiento de recuperación de Mario resulta ser un ataque con una trayectoria predecible y, por lo tanto, fácil de interceptar. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( ): Da un puñetazo con su mano izquierda (2%), luego otro con su mano derecha (2%), y por último una patada con su pie derecho (4%). *Ataque en carrera ( ): Se desliza dando una patada con ambos pies (10%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). *Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho (13%). *Fuerte superior ( ): Golpea con su mano derecha hacia arriba (10%). *Fuerte inferior ( ): Desliza su pierna derecha hacia el frente dando una no muy potente patada (12%). ;Smash *Lateral ( ): Da un puñetazo fuerte hacia el frente (17%). *Superior ( ): Golpea fuertemente hacia arriba con su cabeza (19%). *Inferior ( ) ( ): Se agacha y da una patada con ambos pies, luego gira y da otra patada con ambos pies detrás de él (17% cada golpe). Ataques aéreos *Normal ( ): Da una patada con su pie izquierdo (11%, 14% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). *Hacia adelante ( ): Da una patada con ambos pies mientras gira sobre sí mismo (10%, 16% dependiendo de dónde se conecte). *Hacia atrás ( ): Con ambas piernas da una patada detrás de él (10%, 16% dependiendo de dónde se conecte). *Superior ( ): Da una patada hacia arriba con su pie derecho (9%, 12% dependiendo de dónde se conecte). *Inferior ( ): Gira sobre sí mismo dando varias patadas con sus pies hacia abajo (3% cada golpe, 24% en total). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Mario agarra a sus oponentes con ambas manos. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ) ( ): Agarra a su oponente, da una vuelta con él y lo lanza (12%). * Lanzamiento trasero ( ) ( ): Agarra a su oponente y gira sobre sí mismo tres veces junto con el oponente y luego lo lanza (16%). Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Salta de uno de los Tubos de la serie Mario. ( ) Burla Se agranda como cuando come un Champiñón gigante. Luego vuelve a su tamaño normal. ( ) Poses de victoria *Salta manteniendo su puño derecho arriba y dando una vuelta en el aire. ( ) ( ) *Carga su puño izquierdo (al igual que el Puñetazo gigantesco de Donkey Kong) y lo lanza al frente. ( ) *Da brincos de derecha a izquierda. ( ) En modos de un jugador 1P Mode Mario aparece combatiendo junto a Luigi en una batalla por equipos en el nivel 4 en el escenario Castillo de Peach. Al concluir el 1P Mode border|center|300px Dianas Smash border|center|300px #Usar el Súper salto puñetazo justo en donde dice "1". El movimiento debería ser capaz de romper también la diana 2. #Se destruye junto con la primera. #Saltar y golpearlo. #En lo posible, dispararle a esta diana una Bola de fuego apenas quede destruida la tercera, para no perder mucho tiempo. #Golpearla preferentemente con el Ataque en carrera. #Dispararle una bola de fuego. #Esta diana baja y sube junto con la plataforma roja sobre la que está. Se llega a ella con el Súper salto puñetazo. #Golpearla con cualquier ataque. #Golpearla con cualquier ataque. #Golpearla con el Súper salto puñetazo. Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Mario en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Mario :Although best known as the mustachioed plumber who battles the turtle tribe with his distinct jumping action, this internationally-famous hero has also acted as a referee, a driver, and even a doctor! he's been linked to Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom for years, but to this day their true relationship remains a mystery. :Works :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (NES) :*''Super Mario Kart'' (SNES) :*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) Véase también Categoría:Personajes iniciales